Forever And Always
by LizMcGillz
Summary: Jade finds out Beck was in an accident. He's in terrible condition and she needs this to end right. Lots of Bade. Softer, vulnerable Jade. I hate this story, honestly. Based on Forever and Always by Parachute. I don't own Victorious. Rated because I'm paranoid. Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors. Please R


**Sorry it's been a while. Thanks for the reviews on 10 Things I Hate About You. I have a couple more ideas you might like! This one is based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I don't like this story as much but I decided to write it anyways. Pleas R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, otherwise a finale would be planned and Beck and Jade would be engaged. **

**Jade's POV**

_Where the hell is he? He said he'd be here. _I look at the text he sent me.

**From Beck:**

**Hey babe! I'm almost done working on this group project with Robbie, Andre and Rex (if he counts). I'll meet you at Jet Brew at 4. I love you. **

I look at my phone. 5:07. He won't answer my 32 text messages or 13 voicemails. _You're gonna pay for this, Beck Oliver! Why haven't you called to say you'll be late? _I'm getting worried though, so I decide to call Andre.

**_Hey, Jade what's up?_**

**Where the hell is Beck? What's taking you guys so long to finish this stupid project? He was supposed to meet me here!**

**_Jade, we finished the project a while ago. He left at 3:45-ish._**

**So you don't know where he is?**

**_No. Why, is something wrong?_**

**No.**

I hang up. I walk over to the window of the café. _Maybe he's stuck in traffic. Nothing happened to him, Jade! Remember, don't be so protective! _Then my cell phone starts ringing. My hand shakes as I answer.

**Hello?**

**_Is this Jade West?_**

**Yes, who is this?**

**_You were in Beck Oliver's emergency contacts. There's been an accident. You should come to the hospital right now._**

**Oh my god… I will be there soon.**

I hang up, grab my purse and rush to my car. As I'm driving, I remember the day that changed my life. Beck had gotten down on one knee (what a sap!)…

_"Jade, I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always. So will you marry me?"_

_Tears of joy rolled down Jade's face. She couldn't speak, she was so happy. She smiled, nodded, and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight and kissed her hair._

_"I love you, Beck," she whispered into his ear._

I pull up to the hospital entrance. Everything is such a daze. I walk to the front desk and say my name. They rush me down what seems like a million halls, a maze that's never ending. We stand outside the door as they tell me what happened. I can barely hear them. Or maybe, I don't want to. I just want to see my Beck. They say something about a cab rushing around a corner and Beck walking through the street.

I can barely hold back my tears as they open the door. I walk in and Beck is bandaged and bruised. I've never seen him look so defeated.

I sit next to him and look into his eyes. I grab his hand and squeeze it to release my anger at the cab driver. He gently rubs his fingers over mine; using some of the precious energy he has left.

"Our kids," he says, in a voice that's barely audible and sounds so broken. "Will be tan. And they'll have chocolate colored hair. I hope they have blue eyes."

I smile at him and fight back tears. "I want our kids to look just like you, babe." He looks deep in my eyes and gives me a smile that makes me melt.

"And our house will be on top of a hill," he says looking in the distance.

"It will be far enough away from the city, but close enough that we can both act," I say. He kisses my hand.

"I'll make sure we have a big fence. It will be electrified," he smiles at me. I lean over and give him a kiss. It's then I realize how weak he is. I know that none of this will happen. I want to bury my head into his chest and sob, but right now, I need to be strong.

"I'll be right back, babe." I kiss him again and rush to the front desk.

When I come back, I'm followed by a couple nurses and a priest. I sit down again and a tear rolls down my cheek and Beck's. He holds my hand so tenderly.

The priest is talking, but I can only focus on Beck. I love him so much.

The priest asks if we have rings. I take the rings off of our necklaces. Beck smiles at me. The nurses are crying because they know what's happening to Beck.

I look into his eyes, choking back sobs, and say, "I want you forever," Beck smiles, remembering the proposal. "Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we'll still love each other forever and always."

Beck holds my hand tight and looks into my eyes. He knows his time has come. The beeps on the monitor are slowing. His voice is low and weak. He says, "I love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember, even if I'm not there, I'll always love you forever and always." The tears roll down my cheeks but Beck stays strong. I can see he is going. _Stay strong, Jade. Let him remember you as being strong._

"You are now husband and wife."

"Mrs. Oliver," Beck says and he starts closing his eyes.

"No! No no no! Beck, wake up!" I scream as I lean over him. He pulls my face down and kisses me. It's the most tender and gentle kiss I've ever felt. The most loving. He holds my hand and closes his eyes.

The monitor is now holding out one long beep.

"No! Beck! Please come back! Beck!" I grab his shoulders. It takes four nurses to pull me away. I cry into one's shoulder as I hear them say the time. 1:43 AM.

Beck, I will always love you. I will love you through this life and all through the next. Forever and always.


End file.
